This is a proposal to support the 1994 Thrombolysis Gordon Conference. Thrombolysis continues to be a central focus for therapeutic intervention in heart, lung, and blood diseases. Specifically, fibrinolytic pharmaceuticals have become a mainstay for the treatment of myocardial infarction, stroke, and other thromboembolic disorders. Thrombolysis is a rapidly moving field at the interface of scientific research, clinical medicine, and biotechnology. Contributions from the basic laboratory have been particularly important for the development of new therapies in this field. The Thrombolysis Meeting has provided a unique opportunity for investigators from around the world to interact and exchange ideas in the uniquely stimulating environment provided by a Gordon Conference. The explosive interest in this field led to the organization of the first Thrombolysis Gordon Conference in 1990. Both the initial conference and the subsequent meeting in 1992 were fully subscribed and were regarded by the participants as resounding successes. The 3rd Thrombolysis Gordon Conference will be held in Ventura California on March 13-18, 1994. Partial funding for this meeting is requested in this application. Given the continued rapid pace of scientific and clinical developments in the field of thrombolysis, this meeting should again be extremely appropriate and timely. A tentative program for the meeting has been proposed and will provide broad coverage of recent progress and current topics of controversy. The Thrombolysis Gordon Conference will have a unique focus, and will bring together scientists interested in the biology, biochemistry and genetics of fibrinolytic proteins, physicians involved in the treatment of thrombotic diseases and biotechnologists focused on the development of new therapies. We anticipate that the extensive interaction and discussion which will occur at this meeting will identify important new areas, directions and problems for future research.